Andrey Vizinsky (History of Margovya)
)|death_place = Filipiniana, Arbatskaya, Margovya|spouse = Kseniya Fomayevna Oslanova|religion = |profession = Singer, songwriter, guitarist, vocalist ( )}} Andrey Faddeyevich Vizinsky (September 2, 1974—January 24, 2002) was a Margovyan singer-songwriter. He was the lead vocalist, lead guitarist and founder of the Margovyan post-grunge alternative hardcore rock band . Among the greatest hits he wrote and recorded with the band were "Road's End," "Lost in the Sea," "25," "Party Like It's 1999," "Scream and Shout," "Year-end Jam," and his posthumous hit single "Have You Ever." Vizinsky was also known for his notable performances with the Margovyan singing contest where he finished sixth in its 1994 season, and second in its 1998 season. He recorded one independent album and three studio albums with The Real Deal, and went on four different tours with the band. Vizinsky died in a car accident on a way to a concert in Filipiniana, Arbatskaya on January 24, 2002 at the age of , making him the twelfth Margovyan musician to have joined the , just twenty-six days after the club's last addition, solo rock artist Kazimir Maryanov, died of cardiac arrest on December 30, 2001. Biography Early Life (1974-1994) Andrey Vizinsky was born in Svelovsk, Ikanua on September 2, 1974 to musician Faddey Vizinsky (1940-1987) and former model and dancer Mara Ilgamova-Vizinskaya (b. 1942). He had an older brother, actor-producer (born October 6, 1967), who is best known for his roles in the sitcom The Next Big Thing (1980-1994) alongside , and , and in the Mafiya film series (1993-2014) alongside and . As a child, Andrey had developed a great passion for music. He started playing the guitar at age 9, and started writing songs at age 12. As a teenager, he would perform on the streets for money that eventually put him through college. ''Svolochy Showdown'' and formation of The Real Deal (1994-1998) Vizinsky auditioned for the 1994 season of Svolochy Showdown when he was 19. As a fan of the show, he has always dreamed of someday auditioning for the talent contest, so that he could "share his talent to the world." Vizinsky, though only getting a score of 7.92 from judge in the One Judge Judgment, went straight to the finals due to the fact that only 17 contestants got a score of 8.00 or higher (he was 18th). While competing in the Final Countdown, he met 17 year old Tramvitumian aspiring singer , and was partnered with him during the Top 10 Harmonization Week. Despite staying safe and advancing to the next level after their harmonized rendition of 's , both Vizinsky and Rondayev plunged to the Bottom 2 on the following round, and Rondayev got eliminated. Vizinsky got eliminated three rounds later; less than a week after that, Rondayev and Vizinsky coincidentally met outside of Svelovsk, Ikanua, and decided that since they weren't receiving responses from any record labels, they decided to form a band. On August 6, 1994, Vizinsky formed the band with Marvik Rondayev and his brother Aleksei, where eventually, Vizinsky's best friend and college roommate Pyotr Shevchenko tagged along. Vizinsky chose the name "The Real Deal" because that's how he wanted people to remember them. "We're not just some band that got popular through connections, over-hyping and large abs; we've got the looks, we've got the music, we're the whole package," Vizinsky said in an interview with The Margovyan Chord magazine in December 1998. "We're the real deal; it's both the name of the band, and who we are as a band and as an artist." The band started by going on gigs and performing covers of 80s and 90s rock music. Then, Vizinsky became the band's primary lyricist after the band decided to write original songs and present them to the Margovyan public. This led to the band releasing their independent album The Raging Fire in 1997 in Ikanua and the rest of Southern Margovya. The album has sold 3,800 copies all over Southern Margovya, and was submitted to different record labels in the area, including Wagner Brothers Studios, who replied to the submission with a very negative and degrading review, prompting Vizinsky to re-enter Svolochy Showdown in 1998. ''Rise to Fame'' (1998-2001) Discography ''Svolochy Showdown'' (1994) ''Svolochy Showdown'' (1998) With The Real Deal Awards Category:Margovya Category:People (History of Margovya) Category:Music Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Musicians (History of Margovya) Category:Svolochy Showdown (History of Margovya)